academia para espiritus
by Guest Water-Nature
Summary: Elsa y Anna De Arrendelle han sido aceptadas en luz de luna una academia para espiritus donde conocen muchas personas entre ellas Jack Frost junto a su banda de rebeldes Elsa y Jack empiezan una relacion muy fea pues las chicas no se llevan de lo mejor con los rebeldes. descubre como el odio da paso a algo mas. escrita por mi
1. Chapter 1

**ACADEMIA PARA ESPIRITUS**

**holis a todos soy nueva en esta cosa de escribir primero diran ¿como? y no entenderan la historia si no han visto frozen o enredados o valiente o como entrar a tu dragon o el origen de los guardianes hare un omake y por ultimo para aclarar **

**uno: en este caso todos son espiritus mas adelante les dire como murieron**

**dos: estan en la actualidad y TODOS se adaptaron a la tecnologia**

**tres: habra muchas parejas, pero lo que paso ya paso no crean que pondre de nuevo a hans y a anna NO APTO PARA JACKUNZELS NI HICCELSAS esto no es una jackunzel ni una hiccelsa historia solo una jelsa histori**

**cuatro: merida, repunzel, anna y elsa son amigas al igual que hipo, Kristoff, Eugene y Jack habra povs **

**APTO PARA CUALQUIER EDAD**

**JACK POV**

Jack: ¡¿que yo que?! -dije molesto lo que norte me habia revelado algo que no era nada gratificante

Norte: lo que oiste Jack iras a la escuela para espiritus ahi aprenderas a ser un buen guardia -en ese momento estaba a punto de explotar en un eterno invierno

Jack: pero... -trate de interrumpir a norte pero el solo volvio a hablar

Norte: tengo entendido que no terminaste la universidad. dijo el levantando una ceja

Jack: si pero... -trate de nuevo de interrumpir a norte

Norte: sin peros iras a esa escuela te guste o no -me veia como un niño haciendo un berrinche

Jack: bahh esta bien -finalmente accedi

Conejo: oi bien? Jack se ira a estudiar lejos? -irrumpio una voz que sabia no tenia nada de tristeza

Norte: efectivamente- se cruzo de brazos

conejo: siii! -el roedor gigante se puso a brincar en toda la habitacion

Hada: que? no! -al perecer no le agrado mucho la idea pues se cubrio la boca con lagrimas en los ojos

Norte: todos te extrañaremos -me puso una mano en el hombro a lo cual yo le mire tranquilo

Conejo: si, yo no- me dijo bajando a mi estatura

Norte: alistate nos iremos en unas horas- solo suspire y pense "por que a mi?"

Jack: esta bien -sali un poco confundido de la habitacion luego camine hacia mi cuarto cerre la puerta y me deslize hacia abajo- por que todos tienen que decidir mi futuro?

unas horas despues estaba en la puerta con mis maletas me despidi de todos (hasta de las haditas) y luego subi al trineo. El viaje fue un poco largo y agotador pero en cuanto llege todo parecio valer la pena habia una hermoso prado con adolecentes jugando y algunos arboles, la escuela era enorme con diseño de ladrillos hasta arriba con oro grabado decia "academia para espiritus: luz de luna" me baje del trineo y comenze a mirar a todos lados cuando de pronto divise a mi amigo Hipo corriendo hacia mi parecia haber crecido un poco durante estos años cuando llego me dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento

Hipo: Jack... te encontre... adivina que

Jack: conseguiste novia?

Hipo: no, no la espiritu mas hermosa de todos los tiempos estudiara con nosotros- solo pense en que a el le gustan las vikingas y... oh no Astrid

Jack: no me digas que... amigo Astrid estudiara con nosotros?

Hipo: no! mira ahi esta

voltee y vi una pelinaranja muy emocionada bajar corriendo de una limosina seguida de una hermosa rubia platinada quien al parecer trataba de calmarla

**ELSA POV**

el viaje habia sido largo desde Arrendelle hasta america estaba dormida cuando depronto el grito de emocion de Anna me desperto

Elsa: que pasa Anna?

Anna: llegamos!

bajamos de la limosina sorprendidas del buen diseño que tenia la escuela Anna bajo dando saltitos y yo solo trataba de calmarla pero al parecer ella no queria ceder y ya saben que dicen si no puedes con ellos uneteles al final me rendi y grite con ella

Anna y Elsa: aaaahhhhhh!

Rapunzel: chicas- la morena nos abrazo seguida de una pelirroja

Merida: las extrañamos- me abrazaron tan fuerte que no podia respirar

Elsa: chicas no respiro!- me dejaron de apretar y me miraron muy emocionadas- que pasa?

Merida: que eres la mas popular de aqui todos hablan de lo hermosa que eres

Rapunzel: si Elsa- miro su celular y se emociono- chicas miren esto! vengan

Elsa: vayan ustedes yo no puedo

Todas menos Elsa: de acuerdo- dijeron todas al unisono cuando me di cuenta que traia el celular de anna empeze a gritarle y a correr hacia ella desafortunadamente no me fije del camino y me choque contra alguien cai a un lado de esa persona

¿?: auch! lo lamento te lastimaste?

Elsa: no, no, no me paso nada disculpa por no fijarme por donde corria

¿?: no fue mi culpa yo no me hice a un lado

Elsa: jaja- alze mi vista y me encontre con un lindo muchacho

¿?: oye tienes la costumbre de chocar con las personas asi?

Elsa: casi siempre alguien me atrapa- me lavante y me lo quede viendo

Elsa: mi nombre es Elsa de Arrendelle ex reina y ahora princesa... y tu nombre es?- el muchacho se me quedo viendo embobado luego reacciono y sacudio la cabeza

¿?: disculpa mi nombre es Peter Pevensie-hizo una reverencia a lo que yo respondi se congelo el piso y yo cai sobre el

Elsa: disculpa que torpe- lo yude a levantarse- no hablo de que la torpe soy yo

Peter: lamento haber golpeado a la ex reina de Arrendelle y me da gusto conocerla

Elsa: el gusto es mio- me lo quede viendo otro rato y luego reaccione- ammm te dejo tengo que...

Peter: si- nos despedimos con la mano y sali corriendo hacia mi limosina no recordaba por que estaba ahi "el celular de Anna" pense "luego se lo entregare" baje las maletas de la limosina y phill me llevo hasta la puerta entre a recepcion y todo era majestuoso me diriji hacia la recepcionista y le hable

Elsa: hola

Recepcionista: buenos dias en que puedo ayudale señorita?

Elsa: quisiera ver cual es mi casa

Recepcionista: eres Elsa de Arendelle cierto?- me miro con una ceja encarada y solo asenti- muy bien tu casa esta... mejor ve por el pasillo a la derecha ahi encontraras a una muchacha que te dara un tour por la escuela y luego te enseñara tu casa ¿si linda?

Elsa: de acuerdo- camine por el pasillo indicado y al llegar vi a una señorita con cabello azul, franjas amarillas y negras en el y un vestido que era igual a su cabello

¿?: hola soy Dori como te llamas?

Elsa: mi nombre es... Elsa de Arrendelle- estrache su mano

Dori: un placer quieres un tour pequeña?

Elsa: si

Dori: adelate- me hizo una seña para que la siguiera y lo hice. Creo que esa chica no tenia memoria a corto plazo pues me pregunto en todo el camino mi nombre y que queria al llegar a mi casa me entrego las llaves y entre pero "torpe no le preguntaste cuales eran tus clases" me diriji hacia afuera y escuche un "¡cuidado!" lo siguiente que vi fue el piso me levante, sobe mi frente y voltee huy! cual fu mi sorpresa un lidisimo muchacho sobandose la frente igual era un peliblanco, Albino y ojiazul

¿?: auch! porque no te quitaste?

Elsa: crees que soy rayo?

¿?: bueno pudiste haber saltado

Elsa: claro! y pude haber detenido el irmpo y hacer que fueras mas lento- ambos dejamos de sobarnos la frente y nos miramos- creo que tu baston se rompio- señale un baston con la punta doblada en forma de un signo de interrogacion

¿?: oh no! rayos!

Elsa: que?

¿?: nada ham por cierto gracias por romer mi cayado!

Elsa: disculpa? fuiste tu quien me tiro

¿?: como sea- me levante indignada y me diriji a mi casa pero algo me detuvo- no me digas que vives ahi

Elsa: pues si- se golpeo la frente y yo abri la puerta de mi casa el entro sin pedir pemiso y se sento en el sillon- puedo ayudarte en algo?

¿?: si empaca tus cosas y pide un cambio de casa esta es mia

Elsa: oh no- me deje caer al sillon-este dia no puede ser peor

**FIN ****del capitulo uno**

**que les parecio les gusto? bueno les cuento algo estaba viendo el debate en el rincon de disney esta frozen sobre-valorada? un comentario me enojo mucho de Amalia Perez dice que Anna es la unica que se sacrifica pues el auto-exilio de Elsa es una acto de cobardia. saben que? eso es una vil mentira el auto-exilio de Elsa fue para protejer a todos de ella fue un sacrificio total quiere a su hermana y nada lo va a cambiar frozen para mi es la MEJOR pelicula que disney ah hecho no por nada gano tantos premios quien esta conmigo? a quien le guste bien y a quien no tambien**


	2. Chapter 2

**holaaaaaa gente- aparece detras de una fortaleza de almohadas- antes de que me maten, golpeen o hagan algo dañino hacia mi persona quiero hacer 2 cosas 1: necesito que relean el capitulo 1 o bueno cuando Elsa choca con un muchacho porque lo cambie 2: quiero presentarles a 3 buenos amigos mios... con ustedes... Master Master God, Azura Grandchester Potter y Predalienway!**

**Master y Azura: hola- aparecen junto a Guest saludando energicamente**

**Guest: y Pred?**

**Pred: aqui- dice un exhausto Predalienway apoyado en la puerta y sudando**

**Guest: owwww pobre... zombies jelsa?- agachandose a la altura de Pred quien por estar apoyado en la puerta su altura disminuye**

**Pred: aja- siendo ayudado por Guest a levantarse**

**Diva: llega corriendo como loca a la habitacion- de que me perdi?**

**Guest: Master, Azura y Pred llegaron**

**Diva: EEEHHHHH!- dando pequeños saltos emocionada**

**Samy:- llega a la sala irritada y tapandose los oidos, por lo que cuando los chicos y chica (jeje eso sono divertido xD ok no xC) la ven pegan un brinco del susto y luego se recuperan- ¿¡PORQUE TANTA EMOCION?!- ve a los un poco asustados nuevos- oh**

**Guest: bueno como buena amiga que quiere que la pasen de lo mejor en su estancia aqui...**

**Diva: aja claro (notese el sarcasmo)**

**Guest: -rueda los ojos- les dare unos presentes de bienvenida... Darcy los regalos -una loba gigante, blanca y de ojos azules camina hacia Guest y pasa junto a Diva quien tiembla (porque aun no se acotumbra a la idea de tener una loba gigante en casa xD) y se inclina dejando ver en su espalda 3 obsequios, Guest desata el primero- para Pred: un rifle de asalto AK47 cargado con balas musicales (inventadas por mi ;D) repletas de musica de Justin Bieber, ademas un kit de granadas Jackunzel para que exploten los zombies jelsa... toma**

**Pred: genial -recogiendo sus nuevas mata zombies**

**Guest: para azura- truena los dedos y se abre un armario y de el sale un baul sobre una mesita rodante empujado por 2 enmascarados- un baul de... chocotesoro! - el baul se abre dejando ver un tesoro de chocolates- ademas de un dia con Elsa y Aladdin- los enmascarados se quitan la mascara dejando ver a los mencionados**

**Azura: KYAAAAAAAA! -corre a abrazar a Elsa y Aladdin y luego a su baul de chocolates**

**Guest: -rie un poco- y por ultimo pero no menos importante para Master: el videojuego de Alice madness return edicion limitada y autografiada por su creador... American Mcgee son cuarta y quinta dimension... todo tuyo- dandole su obsequio**

**Master: wow no se que decir- tomando sus regalos (chicos espero que les gusten sus regalos y no solo sea mi imaginacion estoy nerviosa por su opinion) **

**Diva: basta de chachara y a escribir**

**Guest: ok-se sienta en un escritorio y presiona un boton que hace que de la pared salga una pantalla plasma gigante con consola para videojuegos, se abra una puerta secreta (coroline jeje esa peli le dio miedo a Diva) con salon para practicar tiro al blanco, ademas salga una pantalla tipo holograma con un teclado de mesa, tambien salgan varios sillones de cuero rojo y una mesa, con una fuente de chocolate (la cual al verla Azura, Elsa tuvo que congelarle los pies para que no se lanzara a ella y de paso tambien a Guest y Diva) y toda la comida que te puedas imaginar. Las paredes decoradas con posters jelsa, little mix, three days grace, gus'n roses y cosas asi- a empezar**

* * *

**XXXXXX En una galaxia **muy muy lejana XXXXXX **(Guest: lo siento vi la opornidad y no me resisti xD) (Azura: Guest... con el jelsa no se juega) (Guest: -baja la cabeza como una niña regañada- lo se)**

**XXXXXX **Con nuestros niños peleoneros... digo con Jack y Elsa**XXXXXX (Azura: otravez?) (Guest: lo lamento, lo intento)**

Elsa seguia tirada en sofa, primero un odioso la tira y segundo tiene que vivir con el, eso no es justo ¿que habia hecho para merecer eso? habia sido una niña buena toda su vida y no vida salvo la vez que congelo el reino y lastimo a su hermana y le robo unos exquisitos chocolates, pero eso ya quedo atras, Elsa no se percato de cuando 2 personas llegaron gritandose en... eso era escoses?. De repente la puerta se abre bruscamente dejando ver a una pelirroja fuego y a un castaño quienes discutian por... un arco quemado?! tanto escandalo por un bendito arco quemado?! y pensaba que ella estaba peleando con un desconocido por nada "**de hecho lo haces**" resono en su mente "quien eres?" "**tu conciencia, quien mas te va a hablar ¿pepe el grillo?**" "oh... tu calla"

Merida: ¿¡cierto Elsa?!

Elsa: ¿que dices que dijiste?

Merida: que no es justo que su dragon haya roto mi arco y no quiera arreglarlo

¿?: lo lamento no es mi culpa que tu arco se interpusiera entre el fuego de mi dragon y esa manzana

Elsa: a ver... se puede saber cuales son sus nombres si no es mucha molestia?

¿?: me presento... soy Hipo Horrendo Habadejo III, ex lider de Berk gran isla de vikingos y nido de los mejores jinetes de dragon que hayan existido, mi poder es el fuego -haciendo una reverencia con aires de grandesa a lo que Merida se golpeo la frente

¿?: y yo soy Jack Frost... guardian de la diversion y elegido de la luna, mi poder es el hielo y asesino a sangre fria

Hipo: asesino?

Jack: si porque traigo muertas a todas -ambos rien (**Guest: ven porque lo odio?**) (**Diva: mmmh no yo sigo amandolo- Guest se golpea la frente**)

Elsa: si pero de lo irritante que eres

Merida: ya... mejor vamos a desempacar, no perdamos tiempo con estos... niños- suben las escaleras

**POV ELSA**

Esos... aghhhh... son unos insoportables, la proxima vez que me hablen asi le voy a... wow esto es hermoso. Abri la puerta de mi habitacion, que para mi suerte esta junto a la del "guardian" presumido pero bueno, esto es... wow... mi cuarto es celeste con una cama de colchon que se ve tan suave, que me aviento a el desde 3 pisos arriba sin miedo a caer. Sobre el sabanas con diseños invernales, a los costados tiene 2 vuros color cafe pues es madera, bajo mis pies hay una alfombra turquesa, la puerta como la que tenia en el castillo de mis padres, blanca con diseños de copos de nieve un armario gigante blanco, cortinas de seda color azul marino con detalles blancos al final, un baño digno de reyes: todo era blanco nieve, habia un tocador grande con un espejo de cuerpo comleto al lado, una regadera con puertas de vidrio igualmente blancas, un fregadero blanco con orillas azules y un estante de madera blanca con toallas y lo que todos necesitamos pero no quiero mencionar... el inodoro. Fuera estaba un escritorio de madera azul con una laptop y estantes para poner mis libros. Desempaque mis cosas y las colgue en mi enorme armario luego me acose en mi camita y... dios es la mejor cama que eh probado en 300 años DIOS!

**FIN DEL POV ELSA**

* * *

**XXXXXX **a la mañana siguiente **XXXXXX**

las chicas se despertaron muy temprano por la mañana Elsa se puso una falda aceptable blanca con diseños de flores, una blusa celeste y un cinturon que marcaba su cintura, unas zapatillas del color de su blusa, una pulsera de piedras del color de sus zapatillas grandes, se hizo su tipica trenza y salio de la comodisima habitacion que tenia. Merida... bueno ella se puso una playera manga cortisima color roja con diseños circulares y tenia escrito "JOHN JOE DEED TOMME" y un aguila en el centro, unos shorts cortos y se amarro un sueter rojo de cuadritos a la cintura, se puso una pulsera de cadena y un reloj negro con una bolsa cafe pequeña. Al bajar se pusieron manos a la obra eh hicieron unos huevos estrellados, un poco de fruta como fresas, frambuesas, sandia, piña, melon, pan tostado con mermelada y jugo de naranja (**Todos menos Samy: quiero quiero- tratando de comer del desayuno de las chicas**) (**Samy: ya basta!- tratando de contenerlos**) cuando terminaron se dirijieron hacia el salon de clases, vieron a Rapunzel y a Anna y se sentaron con ellas (**Guest: chicos como es un fic de magia seran clases magicas nada real salvo algunos**) sus clases eran:

-psicologia 8:00 a 9:00

-jardineria magica 9:15 a 10:15

-cuidado de criaturas magicas 10:30 a 11:30 (clase favorita de Elsa)

-descubriendo poderes 11:45 a 12:45

-combate cuerpo a cuerpo 1:00 a 2:00 (clase favorita de Merida y los chicos)

-almuerzo 2:00 a 2:30

-danza y gimnasia 2:30 a 3:30

-teatro 3:45 a 4:45

-canto 4:50 a 6:00 (clase favorita de Anna y Rapunzel) (**Guest: tambien mia)**

cuando entro la maestra todos se sientan y dejan de platicar, bromear y jugar (**Guest: como en toda escuela**) (**Azura, Master y Pred: -haciendo lo que esten haciendo- aja**)

Maestra: buenos dias jovenes me presento -escribe su nombre en el pizarron- mi nombre es Ariel y soy su maestra de psicologia

Todos: buenos dias señorita Ariel-cara de angelitos que hasta les sale aerola (**Guest: igual a los chicos no Pred?) (Prend: yo? -con cara de angelito) **(Prend lo lamento pero por como escribes te veo cara de demonio andante jeje xD)

Ariel: muy bien, ahora quien quiere decirme ¿cual es nuestro peor enemigo? (**Master: yo se!**) (**Azura: en serio? cual?**) (**Master: que?... no ya se la respuesta del acertijo de Alice**) (**Azura: -_-'**)- solo Elsa levanta la mano- ok señorita Arrendelle

Elsa: el miedo... es nuestro peor enemigo, nos impulsa a hacer cosas que nunca hariamos y a lastimar a nuestros seres queridos ya sea fisica o emocionalmente

Ariel: -mirando a Elsa compasivamente- oh y donde aprendio eso?

Elsa: lo digo por experiencia- mirada baja

Ariel: nos podria decir que fue lo que paso? -haciendole señas a Elsa para que pasara

Elsa: preferiria no hablar de eso (**Azura y Guest:- sonandose la nariz- pobre Elsa**) (**Pred y Master: -irritados- chicas! quien las entiende?- Guest y Azura le saca la lengua**)

Ariel: muy bien, ahora...

la clase siguio su curso normal solo que con una Elsa perdida en sus recuerdos. Ninguna chica notaba la presencia de un grupo de chicos, quienes las miraban con cara de demonios (**Azura: ooooooh pobres eso no es nada bueno**) tocaron el timbre de la campana, pasaron 15 minutos y al domo

Pocahontas: buenos dias chicos mi nombre es Pocahontas y soy su maestra de jardineria magica. Empezemos, podran ver a su derecha unas masetas-señalando dichos instrumentos, todos los estudiantes los miran extrañados- quiero que porfavor intenten hacer una flor con su magia, la que quieran, aunque no exista, mientras yo voy a traer unas cosas, porfavor juntense en equipos de 4- dicho esto Pocahontas se va.

Las chicas como siempre, se juntaron y comenzaron a combinar poderes para lograr su objetivo, Elsa y Anna unieron sus manos eh hicieron los petalos de hielo y el centro (en estos momentos no recuerdo como se llama) de fuego mientras Merida y Rapunzel con trabajo hacian el tallo de luz pero diferentes una luz amarilla y la otra roja, la amarilla representaba sueños y la roja valentia, eso era como su centro. Seguian en lo suyo cuando... POUNCH! todas estaban cubiertas de tierra

Merida: MUY BIEN QUIEN DEMONIOS HIZO ESO! -limpiandose la tierra de la cara. Luego todas ven a los rebeldes con tierra en las manos y riendose a carcajadas, cuando los chicos se dan cuenta de la evidencia se callan y ocultan sus manos tras su espalda

Elsa: oh malditos... ya veran! -tomando tierra y lanzandosela a Jack, luego el le lanza a Elsa y ella se agacha por lo que le da a Eep, esta se enoja y le regresa la bola a Jack

Rapunzel: PELEA DE TIERRA! -lanzando tierra a todas partes...

Siguieron asi hasta que...

los niños invernales chocaron, Elsa estaba por lanzarle una bola de tierra a Jack cuando "accidentalmente" Guy un chico escualido con cabello castaño amarrado en una coleta alta, camisa azul verdoso a cuadros y jeans azules con botas de igual color los empuja. Elsa cae sobre Jack por lo que quedaron peligrosamente cerca... se estaban acercando, ambos cerraban los ojos inconcientemente, no sabian el porque solo ocurria, sus labios estaban a escasos milimetros de tocarse cuando...

* * *

**XXXXXX **Fin del capitulo 2 **XXXXXX**

**Guest: yyyyyyyyy listo**

**Azura, Master y Pred: -dejan de jugar con Darcy y corren a ver- EHHHHHH!**

**Diva: -corre y aparta a todos- QUITENSE!**

**Samy: BASTA!**

**Diva: ¿¡CUANDO QUE?! -toma a Guest por la chaqueta de cuero negra y la sacude- ¿¡CUANDO QUE?!**

**Guest: en el proximo capitulo lo sabremos pero hagamos algo hay que ir por la democracia. ¿Que pasara? **

**- terminaran lo que empezaron y Jack besara a Elsa **

**- Elsa besara a Jack**

**-alguien los interrumpira**

**Azura: la mas votada sera expuesta en el siguiente cap**

**Guest: o talvez no**

**Guest, Master y Pred: ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! -frotandose las manos**

**Guest: amo vivir con chicos, es mas divertido que con chicas**

**Pred y Master: gracias**

**Master: nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**

**Prend: dejen muchos riviews **

**Azura: ¡besos de colores!**

**Guest: ¡besos obscuros!**

**Diva: cuidense**

**Samy: no vean mi cinta o ire por ustedes**

**Todos: ADIOS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guest: HOLA! Cómo están?**

**Azura: esperamos que bien**

**Pred: y contamos los votos**

**Master: adivinen gano… QUE JACK BESE A ELSA! **

**Azura: pero la autora decide **

**Diva: porque terminan sus frases?**

**Azura: no**

**Pred: lo **

**Master: sabemos**

**Guest: como sea les presentare a alguien muy especial… Tarba Eefi! **

**Tarba: HOLA!**

**Pred: hola bonita- sonrisa sexy**

**Tarba: -le saca la lengua a Pred- cállate tonto**

**Guest: -susurrándole a Master- creo que estos 2 se van a matar**

**Master: lo sé –susurrando también**

**Guest: Tarba, tu eres la primera que creyó en mí, lo siento chicos, cuando no tenía cuenta le mande el primer capítulo por comentario en fanfic es y ella fue la que me animo a subirlo, después Master me animo después una muy buena amiga mía llamada Nerak250 y así me anime, para ti: -traen una caja gigante con un moño y una sábana- hoy conocerás a… Peter Pevensie****! –quita la sabana**

**Tarba: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –comienza a correr en su lugar y luego abraza a Guest- GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS!**

**Guest: ven chicos? ella si agradece, DE NADA DE NADA DE NADA! –Se despega de Tarba- bueno ya hablamos, Master, esconde a Severus y para los que no lo conocen como Tarba es un perro de 3 cabezas compañero de por vida de Master que mide 3 metros y como 34 piernas de cordero al día**

**Master: tenías que dar esa información?**

**Guest: solo hazlo**

**Master: a la orden capitana -hace lo que Guest le dijo**

**Guest: SAMY! **

**Samy: si? -llega a la sala algo malhumorada**

**Guest: trajeron un nuevo amigo**

**Samy: Tarba! Tanto tiempo**

**Guest: no ella! El!**

**Master: -aparece detrás de Samy con Severus- hola Samy!**

**Samy: AAAHHHHHH! -se da la vuelta y golpea a Master**

**Master: AUCH! - en el piso y sobándose la mejilla**

**Guest: samy! -ayuda a levantarse a Master- bueno mientras yo curo está herida de batalla- curando a la mejilla de Master**

**Master: muy graciosa auch!**

**Guest: disfruten del capítulo –ve como Severus se va a jugar con Darcy- awwwww me parece que tu amigo se encontró una "amiga"**

**Master: ohhhh viejo! Me cambiaste por una chica? –severus asiente**

**Guest: que amigos te tocaron**

**XXXXXXX **EN LA PELEA DE JARDINERIA **XXXXXX**

sus labios se acercaban... estaban a escasos centímetros (**Diva y Azura: -mirando la pantalla emocionadas- AJA!**) cuando... (**Azura y Diva: AJAAAA!) **

Pocahontas: ¿¡QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUI!? –**(Diva y Azura: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!) (Guest: pobres) (Pred: no- la toma de los hombros ya que esta volteada hacia ellos- pobre de ti- le da la vuelta y ve a la furiosas fans que corren hacia ellos) (Guest: CORRAN! – se van a esconder en el cuarto de tiro al blanco) **todos se detienen al escuchar la voz de la furiosa maestra- ¿¡QUIEN COMENZO TODO ESTO!?- todos señalan a los rebeldes y a nuestras chicas favoritas **(Guest: con esos amigos para que tener enemigos?- deteniendo la puerta que está siendo azotada por los fans jelsa pues no hice que se besaran- ENTIENDAN EL DEBE GANARSE EL DERECHO A UN BESO!) (Master: si además no quería ver la parte cursi tan pronto!) (Tarba: y sería muy raro que apenas se conozcan y ya se besen!) (Pred: cierto- Guest****,**** Tarba y Master lo miran con cara de "enserio? eso es todo lo que dirás?"- qué?)- **A DETENCION! –nuestras chicas se van muertas de vergüenza, mientras los chicos solo le sacan la lengua a la maestra cuando se voltea como unos niños pequeños, haciendo reír a todo el salón

**XXXXXX **EN DETENCION **XXXXXX**

Elsa: todo esto es su culpa!

Jack e Hipo: nuestra?

Elsa: de no ser por sus bromitas no estaríamos aquí

Jack: a ver nosotros… -la puerta se abre dejando ver a 2 chicos; un castaño y un rubio

¿?: Ya llego la caballería… ANNA?

Anna: KRISTOFF? –levantándose sorprendida del sillón

¿?: RAPUNZEL?

Rapunzel: EUGENE?

Elsa: lamento interrumpir su encuentro sorpresivo pero…

Merida: quien rayos son ustedes?

Elsa: si!... oye no me dejaste terminar!- haciendo puchero

Merida: -alza los hombros en señal de "quién sabe?"

Eugene: mi nombre es Eugene fhitzerber mejor conocido como… Flynn Rider

Merida y Elsa: quién? **(Guest: vi los cortos de guardianes de la galaxia JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –siente patada de parte de una fan- OK ESO ES TODO! –se separa de la pared y saca una bazooka- APAERTENSE!- Master, Tarba y Pred se quitan del camino dejando a las fans entrar, ven la bazooka y se detienen- ya no son tan aterradoras no?)**

Eugene: Flynn Rider… el ladrón maestro? El encantador criminal? No?

Merida y Elsa:- mueven la cabeza de derecha a izquierda diciendo "ni idea"

Eugene: -derrotado- el que se vistió de princesa leia para Halloween?

Merida y Elsa: aaaahhhh –asintiendo y dándole la razón** (Pred: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!) (Guest: Pred no es buen momento!- mirándolo endemoniadamente enfadada) (Pred: -se calla asustado- lo siento)**

Rapunzel: princesa leia?

Eugene: no había mas disfraces! –sonrojado

Kristoff: Kristoff… ex novio de Anna

Elsa: ex?

Anna:… Es hasta que la muerte los separe y… la muerte ya nos separo

Elsa: no… sé que decir

Kristoff: no te preocupes

Dinah (subdirectora): se supone que habían solo 6 jóvenes aquí no? –apareciendo como tigresa

Kristoff: si señorita pero nosotros solo pasamos –tratando de escapar-

Dinah: porque no se quedan?

Eugene: no, tenemos algo que hacer –la señorita los levanta de la camisa pero de la parte de atrás- NO PORFAVOR! TENEMOS SUEÑOS! ESPERANZAS! UNA RAZON PARA VIVIR!

Dinah: ya no más –los sienta con los demás-

Elsa: gran movida, ahora todos estamos atrapados

Todos: AGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**XXXXXX **3 HORAS DESPUES **XXXXXX**

Dinah: su castigo termino, pueden irse –todos se levantan muy animados- pero no lo vuelvan a hacer!

Todos: si señorita Dinah!

Rebeldes: -susurrando- sauria –se ríen bajo y todos salen de la dirección

Merida: por lo menos llegamos a combate cuerpo a cuerpo

Elsa, Anna y Rapunzel: AGHHHHHHH! –golpeándose contra los casilleros

Jack: hay! que niñas!

Elsa: lo somos torpe! –dándole un zape

Jack: HEY! ESO DOLIO!- sobándose la frente

Elsa: no era una caricia!

Merida: chicos basta! Parecen esposos!

Elsa & Jack: CALLATE MERIDA! –volteando a verla **(Diva: -saliendo de entre las fans- ¿Por qué usaste esa &?) (Guest: porque se me dio la gana! –las fans intentan caminar hacia ella- ok dan un paso más y… -carga la bazooka- bye bye!) **

Eugene: chicos no quiero interrumpir su hermosa conversación pero si no nos damos prisa llegaremos tarde a la clase!

Merida: qué hora es?

Kristoff: -escupe el café que estaba bebiendo **(Pred: de donde saco el café) (Guest: no lo se, son esos fallos y estupideces que me identifican) (Pred: eres una bipolar) (Guest: y tu un biidiota)- **LAS 12: 55!

Merida: CORRAN!

Nuestros chicos y chicas favoritos comenzaron a correr como alma que lleva el diablo **(Guest: siempre quise decir eso! –Tarba se rie) (Master y Pred: -se golpean la frente) **de hecho pasaron literalmente por encima de él que se les cruzara, Guy habia ido al baño y se interpuso en su camino, Hipo lo paso a traer, Eugene le tiro los papeles que tenía en la mano, Kristoff lo tiro al suelo y Jack paso de largo y se regresó para levantarlo y volverlo a tirar **(Master, Tarba, Pred y Guest: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ!) (Diva: monstruos sin corazon!) (Guest: -limpiandose las lágrimas- pero… se regresó solo para volverlo a tirar – ahora si todos se mueren de la risa) **las chicas pasaron a un lado de el pero solo Elsa se animó a ayudarlo a levantarse. Al llegar al salón vieron que la profesora o profesor no había llegado se sentaron tranquilos

¿?: ¿¡se puede saber porque llegaron tarde!?

Los rebeldes y las chicas: -mirando a todas partes

¿?: Aquí abajo –todos voltean abajo y ven a un pingüino no muy grande mirándolos con cara de demonio

Rapunzel: awwww que lindo…

¿?: ¡¿LINDO?! ¿¡CREE QUE SOY LINDO!? NO LE HABLES ASI A TU SUPERIOR MOCOSA!

Rapunzel: lo siento señor –encogiéndose en su asiento

¿?: Mi nombre es Skipper PERO TODOS ME LLAMARAN SEÑOR SKIPPER! –caminando alrededor de la arena con las manos en la espalda **(fan: qué onda con el pingüino?) (Guest: calla! De hecho les doy 3 segundos para correr o…) (Fan 2: o qué?) (Guest: 1… 2 –todas salen corriendo menos Diva y Azura- … 3 –dispara peluches de animalitos – JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!) (Azura y Diva: -con la mano en el corazón- que malvada!) **ok a comenzar! Los de fuego en un lado- Merida, Hipo, Anna y otros 2 chicos que se llamaban… Edmond y "PETER?! " pensó Elsa, se pusieron en fila- ahora los de hielo –Elsa, Jack, Perriwinkle, Aby Bominable y Ice King o rey helado **(Guest: yo y mis niñerías) **hacen lo mismo que los primeros- bien el combate sera opuestos a esto se le llama a fuego y hielo **(Guest: cloud 9 yeah) (Pred: sip eres bipolar) (Guest: y tu un bipen… -Tarba la toma por detrás y le tapa la boca tal y como Rockie a Cece cuando estaba por gritarle a la señora Locacio) (Tarba: hay que cuidar esa boquita –Guest le muerde la mano y Tarba la libera- AUCH! CARNIVORA!) **QUE COMIENZE EL COMBATE! –se desliza hacia la entrada y todos preparan sus poderes

En cuanto suena la campana se lanzan unos contra otros, primero Aby se fue contra Ed, el hizo un látigo de fuego e intento quemar sus pies pero lo único que logro fu derretir sus botas, ella solo toco el látigo y este se fue congelando hasta llegar al brazo de Ed y dejarlo como un cubo de hielo, luego Perri contra Hipo este se montó en su dragón y mientras la chica revoloteaba lanzándole bolas de escarcha, el paso rozándola lo que la dejo en el suelo e Hipo solo tuvo que aprisionarla entre las llamas, después Ice contra Merida esto estuvo muy reñido, Merida lanzaba flechas de fuego y Ice las congelaba a medio camino, cuando no hubo más por hacer Merida lanza 2 flechas al mismo tiempo dejándolo colgado en la pared, pero no acabo, ahí Ice aprovecho tener a Merida de espaldas para lanzarle un rayo que la tiro al suelo y congelo sus pies al mismo tiempo, acto seguido Anna vs Jack, ella solo… se le abalanzo como si le fuera a saltar encima y él se cubrió, cuando se dio cuenta estaba amarrado con un copo de fuego, y por ultimo Elsa vs Peter, Elsa comenzó congelando los pies de Peter pero gracias a su magia las derritió, luego Peter intento lanzando fuegos a ambos lados y atrapándola entre las llamas pero Elsa levanto las manos y creo una barrera de hielo que la protegía de las llamas de Peter, luego Elsa piso el suelo al tiempo en que Peter le lanzaba 2 espadas de fuego lo que hizo que ella perdiera el equilibrio más el piso congelado cayo siendo sostenida por Peter por la cintura (tal y como Anna cuando se calló en el baile así de cerca solo que de la cintura)

Elsa: -siendo sostenida por Peter- ja ja!

Peter: lo…

Jack: OYE SUELTALA!

Elsa: -se endereza- y porque lo haría?

Jack: porque… tu eres MI victima

Elsa: victima?

Jack: si, eres mi blanco eres MIA!

Elsa: yo no soy de tu propiedad!

Jack: ohhh claro que lo eres

Peter: oye amigo será mejor que la dejes

Jack: o qué?

Peter lo golpea en la mejilla y Jack retrocede con la mano en la mejilla un poco adolorido, luego regresa y golpea a Peter en el estómago, Elsa se cubre la boca con las manos, luego comienzan a lanzar golpes cuando…

Elsa: YA BASTA! –se pone en medio de ambos- no pueden hacerse daño sin hacerme daño a mi

Jack: -baja la guardia- está bien

Peter: -imita a Jack- de acuerdo

Elsa: gracias, ahora ven conmigo Peter –se lo lleva con un brazo alrededor de su cuello para la enfermería

¿?: Oye! Mi hermano te dio una buena paliza!

Jack: perdón? Naah solo le tuve piedad

¿?: jaja –le limpia el sudor con un pañuelo

Jack: cómo te llamas?

¿?: Susan Pevensie mi poder es el amor ¿y tú?

Jack: Jack Frost mi poder es el hielo

Susan: te parece si vamos a comer?

Jack: claro

Ambos nuevos amigos salen al comedor donde se encuentran con los rebeldes y los acompañan a su mesa, luego se retiran y entran al salón de danza y gimnasia, cuando entraron pudieron ver a Elsa y a Peter conversando como amigos de años. Cuando llego la maestra todos los chicos empezaron a chiflar y a babear **(Azura, Tarba, Diva, Samy y Guest: tipico de hombres! –ven a Master y a Pred que también chiflaban)**

¿?: Hola chicos mi nombre es Esmeralda y soy su profesora de danza y gimnasia. Quiero que empecemos con coreografías predeterminadas y al final del trimestre armaremos coreografías si? Las parejas son:

-Guy e Eep

-Mavis y Jonathan

-Wendy y Peter

-Megara y Hercules

-Susan y Jack

Jack: que?

Esmeralda: ah no mi culpa lo siento

-Susan y Ice

-Peter y Elsa

Elsa: SI!

Jack: podría releer? –con un tic en el ojo

Esmeralda: oh si gracias!

-Peter y Perriwinkle

Elsa: "RAYOS!"

-Merida e Hipo

Merida & Hipo: OH RAYOS!

Esmeralda:

-Rapunzel e Eugene

R&E: NO!

Esmeralda:

-Anna y Kristoff

A&K: da igual

Esmeralda: y por ultimo…

-Elsa y Jack

Elsa: ah no!

Jack: ah si

**(Guest: -toma un control- adelantemos a la ultima clase si?) (Azura: pero y teatro?) (Guest: odio el teatro) (Azura: pero y la maestra de teatro quien es?) (Guest:….. Bella) (Azura: *w*)**

Como en cualquier escuela y cualquier clase, la maestra entra y… -acercamiento a la maestra-

¿?: WOW! Que ordenado esta todo! –alejamiento hacia el salón y se puede observar a todo el salón sentado y calladito

"FLASH BACK"

Se puede observar a todos lanzando papelitos, aviones, lanzándose libros y platicando, cuando los rebeldes y las chicas llegan casi agarrándose del pelo. Elsa intenta hablar pero el ruido no la deja

Clawdeen: SILENCIO!

Elsa: gracias! Chicos esta es la última clase y nos libramos…

Todos: EEEEEHHHHHHH!

Elsa: por unas horas…

Todos: OWWWWWW!

¿?: oh vamos!

Elsa: y tenemos que tener por lo menos un profesor al que le agrademos

Madeline: pero como sabremos cuando viene la maestra –dos chicas se miran y asienten

Clawdeen & Cerise: nosotras podemos ayudar **(Guest: hola! Otra vez yo, emmm recuerdan que en mi perfil dice que veo programad de monster y ever after high? Pues se me seco el cerebro y esto se me ocurrio ellas son Madeline Hatter, Clawdeen Wolf y Cerise Hood)** -Cerise y Clawdeen pegan la oreja a la puerta para poder oír. La cámara avanza rapidísimo con un circulo en el centro visible y las orillas borrosas por el pasillo hasta ver a la maestra que se acerca luego regresa tan rápido como llego- YA VIENE! –todo el salón recoge la basura, compone los libros y se sienta justo a tiempo para la entrada de la maestra

"FIN DEL FLASH BACK"

¿?: Bueno, soy su maestra mi nombre es Cenicienta **(Guest y Diva: nuestra princesa antigua favorita) **y soy su maestra de canto pero por favor díganme Ceni si?

Todos: si maestra Ceni

Cenicienta: ok que les parece si escriben una canción y pasan a cantarla?

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a escribir en sus libretas

POV ELSA

Bueno me pidieron una canción, no eh sentido muchas experiencias y por supuesto no voy a revelar MI canción así que, ya se! Una canción para Anna sí que diga lo que paso en su… "primer amor". Me puse a escribir las letras solo aparecían en mi mente y las escribía, cada nota fue mentalizada, cada letra grabada, y cuando termine mi trabajo lo repase y había quedado perfecto… en mi opinión, ahora solo faltaba la aprobación de la maestra. Pasaron los alumnos, Anna canto una canción llamada finalmente y como nunca, Kristoff una que se llamaba renos mejor que humanos, Merida algo como ah si! Se llamaba viento y cielo alcanzar, Rapunzel una que se llamaba cuando mi vida va a comenzar?, Eugene canto una canción llamada fui, Jack el canto una canción llamada sigo aquí debo decir que canta bien espera que?, Peter canto una canción llamada soy tu mejor amigo, Susan Pevensie canto una llamada sálvame por ultimo iba yo

Cenicienta: Señorita Arrendelle

Anna: pero si yo ya pase!

Cenicienta: Elsa Arrendelle

Anna: aaaahhhhh

Elsa: ya voy –Me levante de mi asiento y me diriji al escenario **(Guest: esta canción yo la compuse fue algo que me paso)**

Cenicienta: como se llama su canción? –anotando el titulo

Elsa: se llama "conciencia"

Cenicienta: muy bien, puede empezar- dicho esto tome una guitarra acústica y comencé

Elsa:

Ya no soy

Aquella niña que creía en tus mentiras

Ya no estoy

Dispuesta a caer en el juego que a escondidas me ponías

Ya deje aquella inocencia

Abrí los ojos y tome conciencia

De esa nota que entre líneas me decía

Que solo para juegos me tenías

De los besos que usabas para revertir la dudas

Que sobre ti tenia

Ni siquiera te importo

Romper mi corazón en mil pedazos

Usando como un arma mortal tus labios

Tus labios ooh

Desperté para darme cuenta que contigo

No era yo la que iniciaba las peleas

No me digas nada amor, lo se

Ya deje aquella inocencia

Abrí los ojos y tome conciencia

De esa nota que entre líneas me decía

Que solo para juegos me tenías

De los besos que usabas para revertir la dudas

Que sobre ti tenia

Ni siquiera te importo

Romper mi corazón en mil pedazos

Usando como un arma mortal tus labios

Este juego termino

Y esta vez yo soy la que gano

Más conciencia (x2)

No uh oh oh Conciencia

Cuando termine deje la guitarra en el suelo y me fui a sentar.

Cenicienta: wow muy hermosa canción, que la inspiro?

Elsa: una historia muy peculiar –Vi a Anna que tenía la mirada triste por lo que le sonreí y de nuevo mostro esa sonrisa por la que daría todo para que se mantuviera ahí

Cenicienta: muy bien la clase término pueden irse

Todos: EHHHHHH!

Cenicienta: nos vemos mañana

Todos: OWWWWWW!

FIN DEL POV ELSA

Cuando salieron de clases se dirigieron a sus casas pues había sido un primer día muuuuuuy largo. Elsa estaba por subir las escaleras cuando tocan la puerta y ella va a abrir

¿?: Hola Elsa!

Elsa: Anna? Rapunzel? Que hacen aquí?

Anna: podemos dormir contigo?

Elsa: porque?

Rapunzel: es que los pesados dijeron que tuviéramos cuidado pues nos iban a hacer sufrir

Merida: -baja las escaleras medio dormida- Que les parece si cambiamos de compañeros?

A, R & E: qué?

Merida: nosotras mandamos las molestias para haya y ustedes vienen aquí

Anna: de acuerdo!

Elsa: CHICOS! – los muchachos bajan

Jack e Hipo: -bajan como Merida- si?

Elsa: les interesaría vivir con sus amigos

Jack: da igual –sube a traer su cosas

Hipo: me da lo mismo –imita a Jack luego bajan y las chicas los sacan casi a patadas no sin antes llamar a los otros rebeldes y explicarles todo

Anna: SIIII!

Rapunzel: les parece dormir juntas hoy?

Todas: SIIII!

**XXXXXX **A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE **XXXXXX**

Los rayos del sol se colaban en la ventana atraves de las finas cortinas azul marino. Las chicas descansaban en paz hasta que…

TRING! TRING!

La alarma había sonado despertando a Elsa, Merida y Rapunzel pero no a Anna

Elsa: -bostezando- Anna ya levántate

Merida: tenemos que ir a algo llamado escuela

Anna: 5 minutos mas –volteándose en la cama para quedar de lado **(Guest: tal y como yo en la mañana) (Diva: y Elsa soy yo tratando de levantarte) (Master: tan dormilona es?) (Diva: no te imaginas!)**

Elsa: Anna! Donde quedo la niñita que me hacía madrugar?

Anna: se durmió –volteándose boca abajo y poniendo la almohada en su cabeza

Elsa: muy bien –hace nevar en su cama

Anna: FRIO! –ve a Elsa sonriendo- eso no se vale!

Merida: vamos alístense –riendo

Todas se cambian y bajan (vestuario como el lector desee) desayunan y se van a la escuela. Todo parecía normal al llegar, luego sienten que alguien las está mirando y deciden irse al patio **(Pred: uuuhhhh mala decisión)** al llegar se sientan en una banca y comienzan a sentir algo húmeda y pegajoso cayendo en sus hombro se dan la vuelta y…

Todas: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**XXXXXX **FIN DEL CAPITULO 3 **XXXXXX**

**Guest: yyy listo**

**Tarba: woah no sabía que componías**

**Guest: yo tampoco, pero me inspire y desperdicie toda mi inspiración ahí **

**Tarba: ouch**

**Rapunzel. Seeeeeehhh**

**Guest: tú qué haces aquí?**

**Rapunzel: desde hace rato estábamos viendo el fic –señala a Elsa, Jack, Eugene, Kristoff, Anna y los demás personajes que han aparecido en el fi**

**Master: -por lo menos ustedes tienen amigos fieles –con cara de puchero viendo a Severus jugando e ignorándolo completamente por Darcy**

**Guest: -acariciando la espalda de Master para consolarlo- tranquilo, al menos no está jugando pesado contigo –Master lo mira con cara de "no ayudas" – bueno comenten por favor es más les dejare un acuerdo si obtengo 15 riview mas aquí subo otro cap y en el otro fic si llego hasta los 15 riviews subo un cap mas pero en el one-shot si llego a los 20 riviews subo la secuela les parece**

**Tarba: adiós- colgada del brazo de Peter Pevensie**

**Azura: BYE! –comiendo chocolates**

**Pred: adiós**

**Master: -fastidiado por ver a Severus que lo abandono por una chica- dejen riviews**

**Diva: BESOS!**

**Samy: no vean mi cinta**

**TODOS: HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	4. ultimo aviso

¡HOLA! A todos mis queridos lectores, lamento desilusionarlos con un capitulo pero tengo una cosa por decir… mejor dicho escribir

Lectores hoy les tengo muy malas noticias :

Les dare las malas

Lamento decir que no podre continuar con este fanfic debido a que mi imaginación esta por los suelos además de que un amigo mio se fue a estudiar a otro país por cuestiones de trabajo de su padre y lo extraño mucho asi que… hasta nunca mis lectores

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. leer abajo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

xD era broma todo eso era broma jajaja no me odien! es que no me resisti la verdad… eh aquí las verdaderas noticias

Las malas: mis padres me volverán a secuestrar y llevaran de vacaciones de nuevo

Las buenas: la verdad no tengo buenas, a si al regreso les hago 2 caps de compensacion

Hasta la próxima mis queridísimos Guest_readers y mil Guest_sorrys

Por su comprensión, gracias

¡besos oscuros!

-Guest


End file.
